The utility cart of the present invention is particularly designed and constructed for domestic use and serves to support, store and transport trash or garbage containers in an elevated position out of contact with the ground, thus minimizing deterioration of the containers and the cart.
While the cart of the present invention has been primarily designed for supporting, storing and transporting trash or garbage containers, the cart of the present invention obviously may be utilized for many other purposes.
Utility carts adapted for domestic use for holding, storing and transporting trash or garbage containers have been known and used for many years. A number of patents have been granted on such utility carts and these include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,029 (Marini et al); 3,341,219 (Marini et al); 4,600,109 (Schulz); 3,463,502 (Gough); 2,855,210 (Joyce); 4,362,309 (Stamper); and 3,111,333 (Marini et al).
The Marini et al U.S. Pat. No. (4,457,029) discloses a utility cart for holding, storing and transporting a plurality of trash containers comprised of a plurality of prefabricated, rigid, molded plastic components intended to be assembled by a consumer. This cart includes a pair of substantially U-shaped side structures joined together at the bottom by a rear cross bar and a front axle which also function to support trash containers stored in the cart. This cart further includes a generally rectangularly shaped frame joined to the pair of substantially U-shaped side structures at their upper edges for retaining and holding trash containers in place, a pair of wheels mounted on the front axle and two handles for pushing or pulling the cart. The numerous pieces of prefabricated plastic components making up the cart are joined together through bolts inserted through openings in the plastic components.
Each of the Marini et al U.S. Pat. Nos. (3,341,219 and 3,111,333) discloses a utility cart comprised of a plurality of tubular structural elements which form a front section, a rear section, a load supporting and bracing section, upper side sections, a plurality of nuts and bolts for joining the numerous pieces of tubular structural elements, a pair of ground engaging wheels mounted on an axle in the load supporting and bracing section adjacent to the front section, and two handles on the rear section for pushing or pulling the cart.
The Schulz patent, in the embodiment shown in FIG. 5, discloses a utility cart including a platform, four wheels mounted on the platform, a pair of upright posts attached to the platform, and trash container retaining means hinged to the pair of upright posts. The trash container retaining means includes a plurality of elements made from tubular materials such as electrical conduit or PVC pipe joined together by conventional means such as adhesives, screws or threaded fittings.
The Gough patent discloses a wheeled utility cart for storing and transporting a plurality of trash containers, the cart being primarily formed of aluminum tubing bolted together and having chain sections for separating compartments of the cart and for retaining the trash containers on the cart. The Joyce patent discloses a wheeled utility cart fabricated of numerous pieces of tube or rod stock bolted together for storing and transporting trash containers, which cart includes one or more chains which assist in keeping the lids of the trash containers in place. The Stamper patent discloses a wheeled trash container hauler including longitudinally extending tubular members for supporting and retaining trash containers placed therein, the tubular members being interconnected by front and rear U-shaped members and handles for pushing or pulling the cart, the tubular and U-shaped members being bolted together.
The prior art utility carts have presented many problems and disadvantages particularly when compared to the utility cart of the present invention. Being bolted together by a large number of nuts and bolts, most of the prior art carts have separated or broken apart either through oxidation of the nuts and bolts or through excessive wear, thus requiring repeated repairs after a relatively short period of use. In addition to nuts and bolts, many of the prior art carts used numerous other metallic parts which would rust and deteriorate after a relatively short period of time. Most of the prior art carts also had very narrow wheel bases, thus making the cart somewhat unstable both while in a stationary, storing, position and while trash containers were being transported between locations. Many of the prior art carts also had limited support for the bottom and sides of the trash containers stored on the cart, thus permitting a trash container to be easily capsized and spilling its contents. There is a need, therefore, for a rugged, durable, and inexpensive utility cart which overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art utility cart. The utility cart of the present invention fulfills these needs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a utility cart made from lightweight, but durable, material for supporting, storing and transporting trash containers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a utility cart made up of readily available, inexpensive, materials which are light in weight and capable of being quickly assembled by a relatively inexperienced person.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a utility cart, particularly designed to support, store and transport one or more trash containers, but which may be also utilized for supporting, storing and transporting other types of containers or objects.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a lightweight, but durable, utility cart made of preformed and pre-cut PVC members and other elements which may be conveniently packed and shipped in an unassembled condition and thereafter quickly and easily assembled by the user without the need for special tools or mechanical skills.